


Valentine's Day Date

by Valkpass



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkpass/pseuds/Valkpass
Summary: Chrome-kun and Fox-chan go on a date. This is totally wholesome, nothing NSFW
Relationships: Chrome/Fox, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Valentine's Day Date

“Chrome, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Fox smiled at her boyfriend. Chrome looked confused for a moment, “It’s...Valentine’s Day?.” Fox narrowed her eyes at him, “You forgot didn’t you. It doesn’t matter because I know you’ve been swamped with work.” As Chrome got up from her seat, “I’m sorry Fox, I’ll make it up to you later.”

Chrome is a tall man with white hair, he is currently wearing a white suit. Fox is a woman of average height, she has orange hair with two cowlicks that look like fox-ears, she is currently wearing a red dress. 

Fox smirked, “You’re not going outside with just a white shirt, you gotta dress up.” Chrome deadpanned, “Dress..up. I’m already wearing professional clothing.” Fox glared at him, “That’s the problem dude, you gotta wear casual clothes,” She pushed him inside of their shared bedroom, “don’t come outside until you got casual clothes on.”

_ So that’s why Fox was wearing that red dress, I should have known! Do I have any clothes that match with her’s.  _ Chrome looked through his wardrobe and found a red shirt and black jeans. He came out of the room to Fox. Fox squealed happily, “You are ready, it’s time to get out of the house.”

Fox ran ahead of Chrome, “Walk faster! I have many things to show you.” Chrome was very confused, but decided to keep walking with his girlfriend. 

‘Where exactly are we going Fox.” Chrome decided to speak up. Fox smirked, “It’s a surprise, silly~ Don’t worry about anything. Besides, you’re off work.” Fox hummed a tune that seemed familiar to Chrome, but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Chrome, we’re taking the train over to Safari’s house.” Chrome’s thoughts were going haywire: We're _ going to Safari’s house? What could he have to do with Valentine’s Day?  _ He shook his head, he knew that overthinking things would cause him to panic. Fox put a hand on Chrome’s shoulder, “Are you sick? Your skin is hot!” Chrome didn’t want his girlfriend to worry, “Everything is fine, I’m just excited to see what you come up with.”

Fox chuckled, “Heh, Chrome you’re adorable.” Chrome blushed and turned his head around, “Anyway what stop are we getting off on.” A phone was pushed to his face, “We’re getting off at Aspen Place, and then we have to walk ten minutes, so you can rest.”

_ Aspen Place, that’s an hour away, I guess I could take a short nap. Besides Fox will wake me up, I just know it.  _ Chrome easily fell asleep.

“Chrome, Chrome wake up!” A voice woke Chrome up. “Fox, are we there yet?” Chrome replied sleepily. Fox smiled, “Yep, time to get off the train sleepyhead! Now all we have to do is walk until we see Safari’s house.”

Chrome and Fox were panting when they got to his house. “Who decided to make these roads so confusing!” Chrome glared at the house, “Nevermind that Chrome, just knock the door.” Fox chirped. Knocking on the door, a short girl appeared. “Hey guys, you’re finally here for the party.” Chrome stared at Fox with a blank look, “You made a big deal out of a party? I’m not complaining, but there must be something important here.” 

Fox giggled nervously, “Hi Explorer, how’s Bing.”  _ Now you’re just ignoring me!  _ Explorer smiled, “Bing’s doing fine, my little baby is growing stronger every day. Come on in.” Both of them entered the house, “Dang Safari really is rich, how many rooms are in this house Explorer?” Fox exclaimed. Chrome looked mortified, “You can’t just come into somebody’s house and ask how many rooms they have! That’s rude.” Explorer just laughed again, “There is no need to scold her Chrome. That question is not rude at all! There are ten bedrooms in the house, five bathrooms, and two living rooms.” 

_ Why is everyone in my friend group rich as fuck!  _ “Anyway, why are you guys having a party? Chrome said looking around.

Fox smiled and got on her knee, and pulled out a black box, “It’s because, will you marry me?.” Chrome looked so happy and said, “Yes I will.”

They lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> That was wholesome, wasn't it


End file.
